


RE: Wind

by torinokomachi



Series: RE: Series [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Major Original Character(s), POV Third Person Limited, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: Hold up, how did that happen? Let's Pause. Rewind. And press Play.(A side-story collection for the RE: Series)





	RE: Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Football Frontier (2 day before Raimon Vs. Mikage Sennou match)

"By the way, do you guys know how Miwa and Maehara hated sweets?" Someoka brought up the subject during practice break two days before the match against Mikage Sennou.

Miwa and Maehara didn't attend practice for the day after hearing that other schools are spying on Raimon's practice. And thus they did not participate in practices until Mikage Sennou's match is over because they don't want to let the other team know of how the twins practice and put Raimon in even more of a disadvantage.

Endou agreed to not let them come out of respect and the rest of the team understood their decisions.

"...Actually, Someoka, that's the first that I heard of this." Kazemaru began, bottle in hand, he placed it on the bench and implored. "Miwa and Maehara hate sweets?"

"...Oh right, some of you weren't there when we celebrated the twins' birthday back in November."

And thus Someoka recited the event.

"Kino asked offhandedly about the twins' birthday from Maehara and brought up celebrating it with me, Handa and Endou as a team-bonding event of sorts and thanking them for their help. Kino got to cook their favorite food, Tamagoyaki for that day and bought a cake too, Strawberry Shortcake at that, but Miwa and Maehara's reaction to the cake's taste was more like gagging at food they don't like to eat at all."

"That's a waste of good cake!" The rest of the team protested.

"Actually, they ate at least two slices of it before they call it done for their sugar intake quota. Giving more of that cake to us." Handa inputted. "Then they clarify that they aren't a fan of eating them. They're fine if it's Mochi, something with honey on them, or if they're Tiramisu, but everything else is a big fat no for them. And in Kino's defense, she wasn't aware that they hated sweets then and they aren't offended since Kino didn't know."

"How?" Megane wondered.

"How what?"

"How could they hate sweets?"

Kino spoke up this time, adding. "Tsubaki-chan once told me offhandedly that her mother hates them a week after that and say that it's a hereditary thing since their father actually likes and tolerate sweets."

Well, that does explain a bit to why they hated sweets.

"But why bring this up, Someoka?" Max questioned.

"Just wondering... you know how coffee is bitter as hell when you don't add sugar to it?"

The group nodded.

"What I'm thinking of is... does Miwa and Maehara drink their coffee without a single ounce of sugar because they don't like sweets?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence enveloped the room at Someoka's question.

Kazemaru decided to answer, breaking the silence. "I'm pretty sure they won't have sugar at all, from what I hear of it."

"No, I'm sure they would have added some sugar, even a little of it." Max countered. Pointing out. "There's gotta be a limit to how much they can tolerate and like the bitter taste of coffee!"

"Actually, count me in with that Max!" Handa supported, giving said student a Hi-five, a gesture that he also returned.

"I think I'm with Kazemaru-san on this one." Shourin spoke up.

More opinions were spoken and debates took place until it devolved into what can be called as a bootleg betting pool paid with food because most of them are only in middle school.

And thus the event that will be collectively known as the "Coffee bet" is born.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first official side story of this story, of which I'd dub as RE: Wind. They're mostly focused on moments that aren't in the story as a whole due to the limited perspective narratives in place.
> 
> Remember that the cast of Inazuma Eleven, including the protagonist OC's, Akito and Tsubaki, are all teens in middle school and they're gonna have and do silly moments at times in name of good fun and being young. And one of them being betting about some of your friends.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
